Bitch Please I'm wearing underwear with cars on it !
by BreakDownTheWalls
Summary: Is Wearing cars underwear easy for sex ? In Austin's case it's VERY difficult ! Because girls found it very ridiculous ! But what will happen when Ally understand him ? First lemon in English ! Be nice with me haha Auslly ONE SHOT


******Hey ! So this is my first lemon in English ! So if it's bad, don't lie to me haha ! :)  
I had so much fun writing this OneShot and I hope you'll love it ! :)  
Enjoy !  
**

* * *

**AUSTIN POV**

Hey guys, I'm Austin Moon, I'm 19 years old, I'm funny, very talented in music thanks to my songwriter and best friend, Ally Dawson. But also to my clip maker and my always bestfriend, Dez and my manager, Trish. Well let's not talk about my life, I've got a little problem, what is it ? You guys should probably wonder. Well I can't stay in a relationship for a long time, the girls broke up with me, why ? Well because when we are in a bed and they took off my pants, they see "ridiculous" underwear and they laugh at my face, put their clothes on and leave my room with a laughter , well I keep on wearings underwear with cars on it... Childish don't you think? But that's fine with me because they make me who I am now, I wonder if Ally will think like the others girls. Wait why am I asking myself that ? She's my best friend, ok I admit I may have a little crush on her, well I always had that crush, but kind of disappeared when we broke up...

"Austin are you there ? It seems like you were 300 miles away..." my "new" girlfriend Kate said to me  
"Yeah excuse me babe" I said to her putting a kiss on her temple  
"What were you thinking about ? About me ?" She said while biting her bottom lip and putting her hand on my thigh  
"Well..."  
"Shhht don't talk anymore" She pushed me on my bed and crawled over to me so that she's on my lap, we began to kiss fiercely and she took my shirt off, she smiled at the sight of my abs.  
"Well Austin you're very hottt !" I smiled and raised an eyebrow. She began to let kiss down my belly and unbuckled my belt. I shiver at that feel, Hope she'll love "it", I was speaking of my underwear not of that buldge which began to show up. She slid my pants down, I looked at her, and I saw her froze, with wide eyes.  
"No way !" She stood up, took her purse and headed to my room's door, I grabbed her arm  
"Hey ! What with the "no way" ?" She looked at me and send me a weird look  
"You told me you were 19, right ?"  
"Yeah soooo ?"  
"Go buy yourself a diaper, baby!"  
She opened the door and threw a look at me  
"Oh I forgot to tell you !"  
"What is it ?" I gave her an annoyed look  
"It's time for your bottle, sweetie" She had a coldly smirk and she left the room

WHAT THE HELL ? I lowered myself in bed and slept. Well I was kind used to that

**NEXT MORNING**

I woke up at 7:50 am, holy shit, I was late for school. I decided to take a quick shower, when I began to get dressed, I look at my underwear. Why do girls are acting like that ? My underwear aren't a mood killer, for Pete's sake !  
I put my clothes on and headed to school, it wasn't too far from my house. I saw some guys looking at me and making baby faces. What the fuck is wrong with them ? I headed to Music Class I hope it will put my stress down. Kate was there and she was making fun of me by drinking a bottle of water like a baby. _Slut_. I took a sit next to Ally who was smiling at me. God I love her smile, it can make my day and forgot about all.

**AT LUNCH BREAK**

I was about to leave the high school then I saw that everyone was looking at me.  
"What ? Do you want a fucking picture of me, you asshole !"  
Suddenly I felt someone grab my arm and we exit the high school, I look down at that silhouette I know well, I feel myself smiling like a doof.  
"Austin ?"  
"Yeah, Alls ?" She blushed  
"What happened between you and Kate ? Everyone is talking about that"  
"Well..." Do I have to tell her what happened ?  
_Of course she's my bestfriend !_  
**Well don't ! You'll be underestimated, idiot !**  
"Shut the fuck up !" I guessed I said it aloud because Ally is staring at me shocked  
"Austin...? You're really weird... What did she do to you ?" She frowns, why is she mad ?  
"Well... We almost had sex..."  
"Almost ? What happened ? I heard it was... Childish"  
"We didn't did "it" ya know, she just took off my clothes well apart from the underwear.."  
She looked down and blushed, what an idiot I am ! Why did I have to tell her that, she's so embarrassed !  
"What's wrong with that ? Why did she stop ?"  
I look at her, feeling heat coming to my cheeks, is that Ally Dawson who wants to know about my sex life ?  
"Because of my underwear..."  
"Oh ! Does it have teddybears on it?" She chuckled  
"Really, Alls ?" I frowned at her, annoyed.  
"Excuse me, Austin ! Is it the first time ? Well.. you know with girls acting like that !" She babbled, embarrassed. "You don't have to answer me, you know, I'm very sorry and it'll never happen aga-"  
I put a finger on her lips so that she closes her mouth. I laughed at her, she was looking at me with wide eyes. She took my finger so she can speak again.  
"Let's forget about this ! You know since it's the weekend I was wondering if you'll come to my house for a sleepover tonight, Dez and Trish are in it too !"  
"Of course I will ! What time ?"  
"At 7pm don't forget about it !" She walks away  
"Hey wait can I give you a lift ? I went here by walking sooooo..."  
"I'll be pleased, thanks Austin !"

Then we walked away to our house.

**AT 6:50PM**

I'm in my room, picking some outfits for Ally's sleepover tonight  
I think I'll pick some shorts to cover my underwear I don't want Ally to see it, I hope that Dez didn't tell her, or I'll have to hide in a bin for the rest of my life ! I left my house after saying goodnight to my parents and avoided their smirks.  
Here I am, in front of Ally's front door, I knocked and there she is, smiling like always.  
"Hey Austin, come in ! Dez and Trish are in the living room !"  
"Your father isn't here ?"  
"No he has to go to one of his friend's wedding"  
"Why didn't you go ?"  
"Well... I don't know him, and there was nobody around my age !"  
We headed to the living room where Dez and Trish are.  
"Hey dude !" Dez stood up and came to me. We did our "What Up!" handshake. All of a sudden, he looks at me weirdly. "Kate said to everybody at school that you're wearing cars underwear, I told you to get rid of them"  
"Dez !" I shrieked and I turn around to see the girls chuckling.  
"Really Austin ? You wear cars underwear ?" I shot a glance to Trish and she stopped laughing. "Sorry I didn't mean to offense you !"  
I looked at Ally who was chuckling again with Trish, I looked away and sighed. Why is this always happening to me ?  
"What film do you want to watch ?" Ally asked  
"What about... Zaliens ?"  
Ally send him a "really, Dez?" look  
"Heyyyyyy ! What about Cars ?" Trish smirks at me and I stood up, pissed off.  
"Austin ?"  
"I'm so tired of these childish people ! Can I go upstairs?"  
"What about the sleepover ?" She came towards me  
"Sorry Alls..." I went upstairs, completely pissed off against everyone who can't believe the fact that I love to wear these underwear, they mean a lot to me ! They were a gift of my big brother who died when I was 7, he died because of a drunk man who beat him to death in a club. He was 10 years older than me. And here I am crying in Ally's guest's room instead of having fun with my best friends.

**A FEW MOMENTS LATER**

"Austin ?"  
I turned my head towards the door and saw Ally.  
"What are you doing here Alls ?"  
"Dez and Trish left..." She sighed  
"Why's that ?"  
"They had something important to "do""  
"Oh"  
"Are you alright ?" She sat on the bed next to me  
"Well just a little upset about what happened today..."  
We stayed quiet for a while then she looks at me and blushes.  
"Austin ?"  
"Yeah?" I looked up at her  
"Can I sleep with you?"  
I feel my cheeks heat up a little and looked in her eyes  
"Of course you can" I smiled at her  
"Thanks Aus

She pulled the thin blanket off the bed, taking her place. I followed, shyly crawling into the small space that was reserved for me. Once the blankets were pulled up over our bodies, it was warm. The blanket itself had nothing to do with it; It was Ally, and our bodies being so close in such a small area. I attempted to close my eyes, and drift away, but for some reason I just couldn't. I eventually found myself drifting off and on. A few times I found myself putting my arm around her stomach, laying on her side. I blushed brightly, I knew I always liked Ally, I felt shivered. I moved. She turned to face me. _God that bed was so fucking small.  
_  
"I can't sleep at all" she said. I feel her warmth breath on my lips. And we looked in eachothers' eyes. I suddenly pressed my lips against hers, my eyes closed tight as we kissed for the second time. She kinda look shocked by what's happening so I pulled away, my face a bright red as I waited for her response. When I saw her smile I suddenly pulled her body, sliding her on top of me. She blushed, sitting up as her hands rested against my chest. I toke her face before pulling her into another kiss. Softly I started caressing her thighs, slipping the red silk up. I felt her shivered, my other hand started sliding up her side, past her hips and to her waist. She moaned. I looked at her underwear, shocked.

"What's wrong Austin?" She looked at me, blushing.  
I felt myself smile as I lean in to kiss her again. She's wearing the same kind of underwear as me. "Unicorn Panties and Bra" I quietly pulled on her underwear as she took them off. She looked down and saw a tent where my private part is, she kinda look scared. I put my hand on hers and nod, so her hands hesitantly reached down, taking my shorts off. And she stopped.

"We are matching, Au-" she laughed but had a serious on her face when I began to take off her panties, _God ! She was so wet !_ I looked at her and she was licking her lips. I decided to go all the way so I unclapsed her bra, throwing it away, and I began to kiss her lips then her neck where I sucked on it  
"You're mine, Alls ! Don't forget !" I keep on kissing her petite body and she moaned. _God love that sound..._ I was near her vagina and saw that her hands were holding the sheet tight. I put a kiss on her vagina and she bit her bottom lip.

"Did you ever...?"  
"Yes I did... while thinking of you..."

I gasped and I felt my cock twitch in excitement. I decided to insert a finger in her folds and she closed her eyes while her mouth was open. Soo, I added two more fingers and started to pump into her and out. She moaned and I could feel she was close to her climax. I leaned into her cunt and licking her juices.  
徹H AUSTIN ! She grabbed my hair and her body shook out of control. When she had recovered, I kissed her on the lips, and I slidded my tongue into her mouth. She froze at the beginning but I felt relieved when I felt her tongue against mine. We explored eachother's mouths. I felt her hand going under my tshirt, I took it off and she stroked my abs, smiling. Her hands went down and she was stroking my erection, I moaned at that feeling I had never felt in my life. She looked at me while pulling of my boxers. She froze when she saw "it"

"W-Wow" She gasped. "That's huge, and very, very hard" She grabbed me, and I bit my tongue in order to stiffle a moan. She smiled, as I run a hand through her hair. She stood up and knelt in front of me. Her face was now at the same level as my cock.  
"You don't have to !"  
"What if I want to ?" She winked. She opened her mouth in order to slip my cock into her mouth, she closed her lips around it. She sucked on it and moving her head up and down. _She is soooo fucking amazing !_

"Oh shit ! Alls..." I whispered, almost moaning. It was my first blowjob and she was pretty good at this. _Is it her first time too ? _I felt her grab the end of my cock and she stroke it while moving her head up and down. I grabbed her hair softly while whispering her name again and again. When she licked the lenght of my cock I felt my cock throbbing.

"Ohhhh Alls ! Oh my fucking god ! I'm gonna cum"  
"Go with it ! I want you to cum in my mouth !"

I can't help it, I was about to cum now, what a shame ! She went to grab my balls and gripped them tightly and I felt myself come in her mouth. I stroke her cheek and laid down on her bed, panting. "That was my first fucking good blowjob ever"  
She sat on my lap, licking her lips seductively.

"Really Alls ? You swallowed it ?" I smirked and groaned when I felt her ground into my cock which was ready for another round.  
"You really want to do this?"' I asked, putting on a condom  
"Yes" She whispered. I smiled, leaning up and pressing her lips warmly to mine. I placed my hands on her hips. Slowly I pulled her hips down. I gasped, as I felt his cunt on my cock. I slowly penetrated her, and she scratch my chest.

"Austin..." She shut her eyes and winced in pain, so I guess I had broke past her hymen. Once I was fully sheathed, I looked up at her. She has tears in her eyes, I leaned up and kiss her cheeks, licking her cheeks. "Sorry Alls... We can st-"

"Go ! Let me get used to this" I looked at her and smiled. Suddenly I felt a liquid running down my thighs and I saw that it was blood. I froze and looked at her, she had her eyes kept shut and she began to move. I heard her moan, I can't guess if it was from pain or pleasure.

All of a sudden, she raised herself, then slowly lowering back down. _God she is so tight and warm..._

"Aus-Austin !" She moaned, as I jerk her hips up and down. It was slow at first, but as our moans and cries of pleasure increased, so did the pace. She was sliding up and down my cock at a fast pace, and I decided to buck my hips up into her, in order to increase our climax. I fellt her hands scratching my shoulders as I continued thrusting into me.

"Austin... So good ! Faster ! Harder !" I slammed into her harder, and she ride my cock faster. That I felt myself cumming again. I decided to speed up as my thumb came to stroke her clit.  
"Oh Austin ! I'm gonna cum !"  
"Cum for me baby !"  
"OH SHIT ALLY !"  
"OH GOOOOOD AUSTIN !"

I shot my cum in the condom as I felt Ally's walls clench around his cock as she collapsed on me. She goes to my side and I kissed her forehead. I was breathing hard, and so does she. She wrapped her arms around my neck and and I held close to me.  
"Thanks Austin" she whispered between breaths  
"For what ?"  
"I wanted you to be my first" She blushed and I smiled at her, leaning in to kiss her on the lips.  
"Thanks to you for not making fun of my underwear"

She laughed and I closed my eyes, _God, the sex is really exhausting  
_  
"Did you see mine ? We're the perfect match ! Oh and Austin ?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I love you..."

I opened my eyes, shocked. And I saw her asleep, I smiled and I stroke her hair.

"I love you too Alls... Forever and Ever !"

I whispered before falling asleep too, I could feel her smile against my chest. And I smiled too. This girl was now mine. Thanks to my underwear, I know they could make someone fall in love one day ! 

* * *

**Did you enjoy it ? :)  
I want to write some lemons if you want me to write a new lemon, tell me I'd be pleased :)**


End file.
